GODZILLA 1: The Golden Shadow Lurking Over Monster Island
by TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff
Summary: It is 2014 and things are about to get shaken up. This starts with the landing of a meteor which may, or may not be alive. Then Godzilla starts going crazy and terrorizing all of Monster Island. And now it seems there is a new kaiju out there in the world running free and needs to be captured and transported to Monster Island. Where will all these events lead? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

_**DECEMBER 25th 1964: **_

_All the scientists were gathered around the great meteor that had landed in the mountains a few days ago. Under the leadership of Professor Murai, this team of scientists had been dispatched to study the mysterious rock. Over the course of that time, several strange things was that the meteor seemed to grow red, glowing veins that pulsated as if the meteor had a heartbeat. Another was that it randomly became magnetic, making the teams metal equipment attracted to it. The one that was probably the most alarming was that it seemed to be growing bigger and bigger by the moment. _

_Of course while all this was going on, none of the scientists except Professor Murai thanks to his few trips into the city knew of the many huge things happening in Japan. The one that was probably most important was that two great monsters (refered to by the Japanese as kaiju) that had been thought long gone seemed to have risen from the dead and were terrorizing the innocent people of the land of the rising sun while trying to put one another back in their grave. _

_But the science expidetion was in for a serving of trouble themselves. While they were all sleeping in the middle of the night, Professor Murai was awakened by several sounds that seemed to be coming from outside the tent. They were the combined sounds of rumbling, lightning, wind howling and explosions. Professor Murai was awake and on high alert. _

_"Huh? Hey, get up, everybody!" said Murai._

_The men open their eyes and grumbled around as they tried to wake up._

_"Well what's the matter?" one of Murai's colleagues asked him._

_"Get outside quick. I hear a noise," Professor Murai responded. _

_The sounds reached the other men's ears as well and they scrambled outside as they all started talking at once in surprised alert._

_"Look!" One of the scientists points up at the meteor as lights start flashing from inside like there was a lightning bolt bouncing around within the meteor's interior. _

_The rumblings, howling winds and explosions only got louder and louder as the ground shook. But Professor Murai's scientifect curiousity was not easily detured. _

_"Come on, follow me," he said as he started jogging towards the meteor._

_His team started to follow him, but they all eventually had to take shelter behind a group of rocks as the conditions worsened. Professor Murai managed to get a little closer to the meteor while being able to find shelter behind another rock. He pulled out his geiger counter and aimed it at the meteor. The radiation levels that Professor Murai's counter was reading were off the charts._

_"Professor, come back here with us!"_

_"Please, come on!"_

_Murai responded to his colleagues pleas and returned to their sanctuary as the condition worsened and worsened still. Then with one flash of light so bright, the team had to look away... the meteor cracked open. When the team was able to look back, they saw giant burts of blood red fire erupting. Then Professor Murai noticed something._

_"Its taking some kind of form." _

_Murai pointed at the flames as they started taking shape. _

_"What is it?" one of his colleagues asked._

_But no one had an answer. All they could do was wait and watch until the tramsformation was complete. And when it finally was completed and the flames faded away, the shape it had taken was revealed to be... pure terror._

**OUTER SPACE JUNE 14th, 2014:**

In the darkest reaches of space, beyond the outskirts of Pluto, a giant meteor floats through the black trenches of the galaxy. At first glance it seems like just a giant rock; but looking at it closer, one would see that it pulsates... almost as if it were alive.

The meteor continued floating around aimlessly until it entered the same area that a huge blackhole calls home. The meteor could not escape the blackhole's vortex. So little is truly known about the inside of a blackhole.

Does it go somewhere? Do the things that get sucked in simply fade into oblivion? Maybe and maybe not, but regardless of what science, or religion may tell us, one fact defies all reason, or logic.

Pure evil never truly dies. Somehow this meteor was very, very evil. As the meteor traveled through the depths of hopeless black, somehow the meteor made it's way outside the blackhole and found itself floating past the moon towards the planet, Earth. It's journey towards the planet was monitored closely by orbiting satellites.

**U.S. SATELLITE INFORMATION CENTER:**

Jessica Robinson sat at the satellite radar console. But she jumped out of her seat when the radar started sounding off, indicating one, or more of the satellites had spotted an object. When she saw the size of the object, Jessica looked over her shoulder and called out, "Sir, I think you'd better come take a look at this!"

The commander in charge walked over to Jessica's workstation and looked down at the radar. What he saw made his eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Good lord. How big is it? What is it, a meteor?"

"I think so. Right now it's hard to tell how big it is exactly. But I'd guess it's somewhere between four hundred fifty and five hundred feet tall and two hundred and fifty feet wide."

The man in charge hurried over to the communication center.

"Yenson!" The headman called out.

The man at the communication desk woke up from his little nap and stood up straight.

"Yes, Sir?" said Yenson.

"We've got a possible code red. I want you to contact the white house. Notify The President and the joint cheifs of staff of the situation. Then contact the major military heads and inform them as well. You got all that, Yenson?"

"Sir, yes, Sir," said Yenson before sitting back down to carry out his orders.

"Everybody!" The commander called out as he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

Once all eyes were on him, The man in charge spoke.

"Alright everyone, we have to go to red alert. We've got an object bigger then the boil on my wife's ass heading straight for Earth. Put Jessica's radar up on the big screen and keep track of this thing. Find out how fast it's falling, how hard it'll hit, when it'll hit, where it'll hit and what the aftermath will be. And I want it done four minutes ago, people! Let's go, come on let's go!"

Everyone scrambled to get the jobs just handed to them done. They all knew that the task at hand was important..., but they had no idea how important it would end up being.

**ABOVE THE EARTH: **

The meteor flew past the satellites and closer to the planet. It past through the hemisphere, then the ionoshpere, then the mesosphere, followed by the stratosphere.

**U.S. SATELLITE INFORMATION CENTER: **

"Sir?"

"Yes, Jessica, what is it?"

"I've found that the object is without a doubt a meteor. Also, I've determined where it will land."

The headman walked over to Jessica's workstation. Jessica continued, "According to my caculations, its current projectory should have it landing in the Pacific Ocean. About uh... fifty miles west of Monster Island."

The commander stared thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

"What will the damage be?"

"That's just it, Sir. According to these caculations, it's unlikely that there will be any damage at all."

"What?!"

"Well you see, according to the radar, the meteor isn't really falling the way a meteor traditionally does. It's more like a space shuttle coming in for a landing."

The commander just stared in disbelief.

"Y-yu-uh-you mean to tell me that... th-that rock could be some kind of spaceaship? That's impossible!"

Jessica gave the commander a serious look.

"With all due respect, Sir, after everything this world has seen, nothing is impossible."

The commander tried to comprehend the situation, but even the best case scenario could have dire consequences.

**IN THE SKIES ABOVE THE PACIFIC OCEAN: **

The meteor started gaining speed as it flew toward the ocean. A large gyser of water splashed into the air when the meteor hit the surface. The meteor crashed into the sea floor and skidded across for about two minutes before slowing to a stop.

The impact of the meteor landing awakened a giant creature that had been sleeping under the sea floor for eons. In fact, this paticular beast had not seen the light of day in sixty five millions years. The prehistoric monster broke through the ground, stretched out her arms, flicked her tail around, lifted her head and let out a yawn, which came out as a roar that scared away all the sea life around the area.

Then the she beast looked around. Its animal instincts awoke first, its other senses and brain functions would return overtime. It remembered it had been looking for a mate all those years ago. The monster spotted the meteor that had awakened it.

The meteor was covered with with red, glowing veins that pulsated as if it had a heartbeat. While the monster sensed no immediate danger to itself from the meteor, it looked on in curiosity. What happened next had the monster taken aback. The meteor cracked open and released a bunch of air that bubbled up like a gyser.

The monster stared at the sight for a moment before deciding to leave and find a new mate. The reptilian creature's movements were drastically slowed by the water's temperature decreasing seemingly for no reason. Despite the drastic change in water temperature, the female was determined to find a life companion. So she forced herself to walk on until the water temperature was normal.

Then she swam away as fast as she could..., never noticing the golden silhouettes escaping through the crack in the meteor. The many living silhouettes made their ways to various parts of the world in search of their master's arch rival so that their master may have its revenge.

* * *

**Now let me just start off by saying that I had originally planned to reveal this after I had completed my current Godzilla story, "Godzilla On Mythology Island". But due to extenuating circumstances, I have to reveal this now. What can I say about this story? Well as you can probably tell by the title, it is intended to be the first in a series. Now as for the series, without giving to many spoilers, I will say that there will be at least 10 stories in the series. Also, it will have many kaiju from various sources of Godzilla extended universe. Also it will make many referances to the three Godzilla film series, Showa, Heisei and Millenium. Also, while it will make referances to the science established from the first Godzilla film onwards, it will also explore a detail mentioned but not truly explored outside of the Mothra films, the mystical fantasy. In the scene on Odo Island in the original "Gojira", this is established, but again not as looked into. I love both sci-fi and fantasy, so I'm gonna try to do both. And finally, this series wont get serious focus for about a year. This is because, I have several other stories I wanna do before this. Also, "Godzilla On Mythology Island" is gonna be the last Godzilla story I write for a while due to all the other non-Godzilla stories I wanna write. Although to be honest, I kind of wish I had never thought of those stories, or the ones I've already written and only thought of this series. If it were up to me and I could do it all over again, I'd give up those other stories just for this series. But they're in my head and I feel they need to be written. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed this little preview and I'll see all you Godzilla fans in a year, or so. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff saying, Godzilla is The King of The Monsters.**


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla, or anything related in this story. All that belongs to TOHO Co. Ltd. **

* * *

_On December 7th 2006, an island rose up over the waves of the pacific ocean. Shortly afterwords, for some strange reason, a third of the kaiju across the globe started coming to the island like they were attracted to it, or something on it calling them like a beacon. But whatever the reasons were for the kaiju coming by the many to the newly surfaced island, it gave the heads of The United Nations the idea of turning this island into a prison/preserve for the giant monsters. _

_Along with this plan, the G-Force organization originally conceived by the Japanese Government exclusively for Japan was taken over by The U.N. and expanded to all the major nations. The newly global G-Force in turn was given its first assignment which was to build an underground command center on the new kaiju infested island where a team could monitor and later on study these magnificent beasts. A specially designed barrier was added to let in new kaiju, but keep the ones on the island and in the nearby waters in the barrier. Later on, it also decided that some of the self defense mechas would be used to capture kaiju who didn't go to the island willingly._

_This included the one monster the whole world wanted to go himself, but absolutely refused. It took five years to put this particular monster on the island, but he didn't go down without a fight. The island, due to it being the safe haven for giant monsters was dubbed, Monster Island. _

**MONSTER ISLAND: 3 WEEKS LATER **

Ryu Roh was wide awake, though he hesitated to get out of his bed. For the past two years he had to come to this island and spend three months of his life playing security guard to a bunch of freak monsters. _Come on, keep it together Ryu. Only two weeks left and you can go home, _Ryu thought to himself. Ryu was about to sit up in his bed. Then the door opened and in a panic, Ryu laid himself back down.

Ryu stole a quick glance at who had walked in. It was his boss, Monica Nazareth. Ryu tried to make it look like he was still asleep while keeping his eyes open just enough to see Monica. He watched as the beautiful young brunette walked over to the mirror, put her hands on her hips and sighed as she shook her head in annoyance and regret. _Could it be that she hates this job as much as I do, _Ryu thought to himself.

As he laid there looking at Monica, Ryu couldn't help but think of when they were cadets at the G-Force training center in Japan. They had a lot of the same courses together and got to know each other very well and became friends. But secretly, Ryu had developed... other feelings for her. One of the differences between the two's time at G-Force is that Monica actually wanted to be stationed on Monster Island, while Ryu was hoping to be a scientist in the main G-Force lab and only applied for a position on Monster Island as a fallback plan.

But in an ironic turn, he seemed to excel at kaiju related studies. Due to this, he was accepted as part of the research part of the team stationed on Monster Island. At first it was like a living Hell, but then Monica was put in charge of the same shift Ryu had been working on which made his feelings for her grow and the job a little more bearable. But even with his crush added to the team, Ryu didn't feel at this point that anything could make him warm up to this job. _It pays the bill, _Ryu would always think.

Ryu wondered if Monica knew about his feelings. It wouldn't surprise him since he recently started acting like more of a goof around Monica when he tried to talk to her. All those thoughts and memories were running through Ryu's mind when Monica's voice broke the silence in the room.

"Well are you going to get up for work, or are you just gonna lay there all day?"

Ryu's mind started racing, trying to figure out how she knew he was awake.

"Well?" asked Monica, slightly impatient.

Ryu gave up and got out of bed.

"Kaiju researcher, Ryu Roh, reporting for duty, Ma'am," said Ryu.

"Ryu, we've known each other too long to be that formal," said Monica.

Ryu chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Monica."

"Walk with me to the command deck?" asked Monica.

For a moment, Ryu was quiet. Then he smiled and said, "Okay."

Monica returned Ryu's smile and they started walking. They had to walk down three hallways before they could take the elevator to the command deck. Up to this point, neither of them spoke. They just walked through the halls, enjoying each others company, all be it silently.

As they made their final approach to the elevator, Monica decided to break the silence.

"So, Ryu, how come you were just laying in bed awake? Were you trying to spy on me?"

Ryu's eyes went wide with alarm.

"Well I uh... um-uh..." Ryu tried to think of an explanation, but his mind kept coming up blank.

"Ah, geez," said Ryu.

But Monica simply closed her eyes, smiled a small cutesy smile and let out a little giggle. Monica and Ryu walked into the elevator, then Monica gave the elevator her voice command.

"Command Deck."

On the elevator ride up, Monica decided to tease Ryu a little more.

"Well, come on, out with it. Why were you spying on me?"

Ryu let out a small sigh, trying to summon the courage to speak.

"Well I... you see Monica, I was just uh- curious. yeah, that's it. I was curious because uh- well, I never get to see you outside the Command Deck anymore. The only other time I see you is in the cafeteria, but even then, we don't get to talk. So since we haven't really hung out in a while I tried to find out a tiny bit about what you were like off duty, that's all."

"Oh I see," said Monica.

"Yeah, by the way. Since we're on the subject, why were you making angry faces in the mirror? Has it got something to do with the jobs?" said Ryu.

"Oh no, Ryu, I love this job. It's my parents I have a problem with," said Monica.

"Oh? Why?" asked Ryu.

"Well... my parents have never been supportive of my joining G-Force and working on Monster Island. Now they call me a few days ago and tell me that they asked around and got me an interview for what they call a real job that contributes to society. They want me to go in for the interview and quit this job if I get excepted. On top of all that, they wanna set me up with some guy they think will be good for me because he's what they think is a normal person," said Monica.

Ryu had a slightly offended look on his face.

"They don't consider us at G-Force normal?"

"No, they say that anyone who would work with monsters willingly for a living can't be normal," Monica responded.

Ryu said nothing at first, just staring thoughtfully.

"I see," Ryu finally said.

Monica rolled her eyes.

"What is it, Monica?"

"Well for as long as I can remember, my parents have disapproved of every life decision I've made for myself. You know I almost married a guy because my parents liked him, because my parents approved of him, because he became my parents' choice."

"So what happened?"

"I left him at the alter," said Monica as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened up.

As the two walked to the Command Deck, Ryu's curiosity was heightened by this revelation from Monica, so he asked, "When did you realize the guy wasn't Mr. Right?"

"About halfway through the relationship."

"How long was the relationship altogether?"

"Three years."

"Son of a bitch! Why didn't you just dump him when you realized he wasn't right for you?"

"I introduced him to my parents before that moment came."

"Damn. What happened after you left him at the alter?"

"Well I never saw that guy again. Hell, I can't even remember his name. And I didn't talk to my parents for about a month. But when I did, they were trying to make me get back with that guy against my wishes!"

"Oh, really? Well... that sucks," said Ryu.

"Not altogether, that little meeting with my parents convinced me to sign up for G-Force and now I have the best job I've ever had. My parents were peeved of course, but I decided to stop doing things for them and their approval and start doing things for myself way before that. But still... I wish just once that my parents would support the life decisions that I make for myself. I mean this is the job I picked for me. Why can't they just be fine with that? I get that a job involving giant monsters can be dangerous, but it's in a controlled environment. Besides, I'm in charge, it's not like I'm one of the guys going out in a helicopter overlooking the monsters. Even though I kind of want to be. As for a guy, sure it would be nice to have a relationship with a man that's romantic..., intimate..., even physical."

Monica started breathing heavily, but stopped when he saw the troubled look on Ryu's face.

"Uh... heh, heh, sorry," said Monica.

"It's... alright, Monica."

"Anyways, a relationship would be nice and all. But the job wont allow it and I'm not willing to walk away. Because honestly, this is the best job I've ever had. I don't know, I guess I was hoping to find someone who works here and loves this job as much as me and we could get together."

"Well... how's that working for ya?"

"It's not... at all. I don't know, maybe the guys here are too intimidated to approach me, maybe I'm too embarrassed to approach them."

"Well Monica, it may also be that the men here believe that a personal relationship like the one you're looking for with someone in the same work place m-might be a little... unprofessional," said Ryu.

Monica thought about it for a moment before she spoke.

"Yeah okay..., that's kind of stupid in my opinion, but whatever."

"I don't know what to tell you, Monica. I'm sorry."

Monica sighed before stopping just in front of the entrance to the Command Deck. Then she said, "No, Ryu, I'm sorry. It's just that... *sigh*...it's just that this thing with my parents has really put me in a fowl mood. I don't understand why they can't be happy with the decisions I make for myself."

"I honestly believe that it's only because they want what's best for you. Unfortunately, a lot of parents don't trust their kids to decide what's best, even when their kids reach adulthood. It's not because they don't want you to have your own life. They love you and just want you to succeed and take the right steps in life," said Ryu.

"But they need to realize that the right steps for me are not the same ones they took, or the ones they choose for me. They need to trust me to make those decisions for myself," said Monica.

"They will, just give them a little time and eventually they'll come around," said Ryu patiently.

Monica had a thought filled look on her face. Then she asked, "Do you really think so?"

"As someone who for a long time thought his mother was Satan until graduation day at the university when she hugged me, kissed me and told me how proud she was of me and that she will always love me, you can trust me on this. Your parents will eventually support you no matter what."

Monica smiled sweetly as she said, "Thanks, Ryu, that's really cool of you to say. And it gives me something to think about and look forward to."

Ryu blushed a little before catching himself.

"Uh sure..., no prob., Monica," said Ryu.

Then Monica punched in her code on the code panel for the blast doors to open. This allowed Monica and Ryu to enter the Command Deck where the second in command, Kyle Alcorn was overlooking something one of the people at the computer consoles was working on. A half a minute later, Kyle slammed his hand down on the edge of the console and yelled, "Damn it Gotwig! You're analyzing that Mothra data completely wrong, it's the wrong way."

Kyle let out an annoyed sigh as he rubbed his fingers around his temples.

"Okay, analyze it again Jacob. The right way this time if you don't mind. I mean freakin'-A, Jacob. That's the third project this week that you've bungled. W-why the hell can't you do things right the first time?!" said Kyle.

"If you don't like the way I do things on this computer, then why don't you do it all yourself, dip shit?" Jacob Gotwig mumbled.

"What was that?!" Kyle asked, his eyes went wide with anger.

"I said, your face looks like a donkey's ass," said Jacob as he got out of his chair and walked up to Kyle and was face to face.

Or in this case, face to chest. Although Kyle was afraid because Jacob was much bigger than him, he couldn't let himself back away, or show any kind of give in front of his colleagues on the Command Deck.

"Y-y-you listen here, fat boy. You best remember who's in charge! Y'all better remember who's in charge here," said Kyle, saying the last part while looking around at everybody on the Command Deck.

"You're absolutely right, Alcorn. Nobody here should forget who's really in charge here," Monica's voice rang out.

Kyle looked to the entry doors where Monica's voice had come from. Kyle's eyes went wide, this time with fear as he saw Monica with Ryu by her side, standing on the upper floor of the Command Deck. It was bad enough that Monica had come to rain on Kyle's parade, but she just HAD to bring Ryu along with her. Ever since their days together at the G-Force training center, Kyle has hated Ryu Roh.

He would almost always upstage Kyle, either by disproving Kyle's theories and fixing most of the mistakes Kyle would make in the kaijuology class that Kyle would make. And Kyle made a lot of mistakes during that particular class. But still, Kyle can't just mouth off to, or around his superior officer (Monica), or anyone in her favor (Ryu).

"Attention! Commander on deck," Kyle shouted.

Everyone got up from their posts and saluted. Monica looked around at everyone, then chuckled a little.

"Carry on, everyone," said Monica.

Then everyone returned to their workstations. All that is except for Jacob, who was still staring furiously as Kyle Alcorn. Monica walked down the ramp to the lower area of the Command Deck and came up to Jacob and spoke to him in a soft and soothing voice.

"Come on, Jacob, please return to your workstation."

Jacob took a deep breath, then he spoke up.

"My apologies, Commander Nazareth. It's just that... I got a very low tolerance for gorillas in uniforms."

"It's okay, Jacob," said Monica.

Then she led Jacob away from Kyle then whispered to him, "I don't like Kyle much either."

Jacob chuckled a little with Kyle glaring as he did so. Monica and Jacob cleared their throats, then walked away. Jacob returned to his workstation, while Monica walked over to the workstation of Geoffrey Butchart, another of the computer workers.

"Talk to me, Geff-O, what's the schedule looking like?" asked Monica.

Geoffrey brought up the day's schedule on his computer monitor, then started reading it.

"At eight o' clock this morning, the helicopters were to all have check ups. My brother, Domonic took care of that. At ten thirty, Ryu Roh and Estevan Martinez go out with two pilots in the choppers to do the visual research rounds on the monsters."

"Oh, then that means they only have ten minutes. If they want to be on time that is," said Monica.

Then she looked over at Ryu, then to a young man sitting at a console.

"Hey, Estevan," Monica called out.

The young man stands up and gives his undivided attention to Monica.

"You and Ryu had better get going to the hangar. It says here that... Estevan your pilot is Yuri Honda and Ryu, yours is Sabrina Rich. Go on now, get going."

Ryu and Estevan both nodded their heads in agreement then left for the elevator. As the two got in the elevator and stood in, waiting for it to get to the hangar, neither man said anything at first. They had never really talked to each other. There were a whole lot of people that didn't talk on this shift with each other unless the job called for it.

Estevan had his high school friends, Geoffrey Butchart and Jacob Gotwig to talk to and occasionally Geoffrey's little brother Dominic joined in. But outside that little group, no one else really spoke to each other. After a minute, or two, Estevan decided to break the silence.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Estevan.

Ryu just stared at his elevator companion at first, then he nodded his approval.

"Well... I noticed on the working hours list that you go out in the chopper less often than any of the other researchers here."

"Yeah."

"An-and I heard a rumor that you go out of your way to make it like that. That you often request more desk time."

"Yeah, what of it... Estevan was it?"

"Yes. Why is that? Are you afraid of the monsters, or something?"

Ryu sighed in annoyance.

"Look, it's not that I'm afraid of them, far from it. I hate those abominations and I hate this damn job," said Ryu.

Estevan looked shock.

"Then why did you even take this job?" asked Estevan.

Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Because in a cruel twist of irony, it was the only job I seemed to excel at. I mean, I've always wanted to work at an important job. A job that contributes in the long run. So I applied for G-Force and signed up for several different positions. But for some God damned reason, I shined the most with kaiju research."

"Why did you even sign up for kijuology then?" "

Ah, what I have to put up with! Because I felt I should have a fallback plan in case I by some snowflake's chance in Hell I failed in my other courses. Well surprise, surprise, here I am! A piece of land I never thought I'd have to lay foot on! ...And never wanted to."

Estevan sensed bitterness glistening off of Ryu.

"Is it because of what the kaiju have done to your country?" asked Estevan.

Ryu's expression went from annoyed to totally pissed off.

"Yes, kid, you bet your rookie ass that's why! Those devil spawns have attacked destroyed the cities and killed the people of my homeland time and again! Ever since that first bastard attacked Tokyo back in 1954, those other demons seem to appear and attack out of thin air. So what do those egg heads at the U.N. and G-Force do? They make a worldwide announcement. "Oh, we're not gonna fight the monsters anymore. No, no, we're gonna puss out and put them all on their own island. Blah, blah, blah." What it really is, is that they're all to scared to keep fighting the monsters. All you fat heads are to whipped to keep fighting the bastards! You just wanna keep flying 'em off to your petting zoo!"

Ryu spate all this out in a bitter, yet slightly controlled fit. As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, allowing the two to get out, it could be seen that Estevan was not as subtle as Ryu. Great anger burned in his eyes from Ryu's spiteful, yet calm words.

"Hey, dude, you shut your mouth with that shit! Now everyone, every country has had a monster attack. You think yours is the only one? You're all uppity that your country's first monster attack was in 1954? NEWS FLASH! My country's first monster attack was in 1933! And need I remind you of Godzilla's little visit to the west coast? Its happened to everyone, man! It's not that the Governing bodies of the world are afraid of these great beasts. They're just trying to find the solution that has the least amount of casualties. So you shut the hell up!"

Ryu just gave his fellow researcher a dark look. Estevan and Ryu spent the rest of their walk to the helicopter hangar not talking to each other. While they were walking down the hall, a voice came over the speakers.

"Will, Yuri Honda and Sabrina Rich please report to the helicopter hangar. Will, Yuri Honda and Sabrina Rich please report to the helicopter hangar."

Ryu and Estevan walked into the giant hangar, which housed eight helicopters altogether. A man came up to Ryu and Estevan, pointed off to the side and said, "Wait over there for your pilots."

The two young men did as the man said. Several minutes later, the two female pilots arrived in the hangar. The same man who had talked to Ryu and Estevan walked up to Sabrina Rich and Yuri Honda, handed them some papers and said, "These will tell you who your escorting, the number of the chopper you'll be piloting and which sector of the island you'll be flying over."

Then the man added as he pointed, "They're the two guys you'll be escorting."

Then the man walked away, leaving Yuri and Sabrina to read their papers. Then they walked over to where Ryu and Estevan were standing.

"You Estevan Martinez?" asked Yuri.

"Yes, that's right," said Estevan.

Yuri quickly scanned through a few sentences of her papers, then she looked to Estevan and said, "Okay, follow me."

Estevan walked with Yuri to helicopter four. Now it was Sabrina and Ryu's turn. At first the two stared awkwardly at each other. It was Sabrina who broke the silence.

"Sooooo, I guess we should head out now."

"Yeah, whatever. Lead the way, babe."

"Watch it, sucker."

Sabrina glared a little bit, but then she took a deep breath. After words, Sabrina led Ryu over chopper six. As Sabrina flew helicopter six out of the hangar along side helicopter four, Ryu took a deep breath as the muscles in his body tensed up. He was preparing for the horrors that awaited his outside... on Monster Island.

* * *

**First off, I know I said I would wait a year to write more of this story, but I REALLY WANNA WRITE IT! Also I had the prologue and the first 2 chapters written down on paper, so I'm gonna write the next chapter and post it at some point. Also, sorry if there is anything misspelled. For some reason, my spell check isn't working right. So I had to go through it myself, so some errors may still exist. Maybe I should've sent this into a beta reader first. Oh well. Also, sorry for the huge amounts of padding/filler in this first chapter. It wont be like that in future chapters, I promise. Please be sure to leave a review after reading. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.**


End file.
